


Комплимент от шеф-повара

by AngelJul



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Porn With Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:56:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelJul/pseuds/AngelJul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дженсен - первоклассный шеф-повар, Джаред - недовольный посетитель, приходящий на протяжении нескольких дней и жестоко критикующий блюда Дженсена. Рейтинг не ниже R, развитие сюжета на усмотрение автора, но как итог - секс на кухне среди разбросанной посуды. Если автор их еще и сладким и чем-то экзотическим накормит после, буду носить на руках и любить очень сильно))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Комплимент от шеф-повара

За последние несколько дней это стало личным наказанием для Дженсена. Он и сегодня мысленно готовился к самому худшему, но где-то в глубине души еще теплилось пламя надежды, что это…этот…в общем, очень не хороший человек, сегодня не придет. Но когда на кухне появился официант с сочувствием в глазах, Дженсену даже не требовалось объяснений, он сразу понял, что его личный кошмар уже здесь.  
Обреченно застонав, Дженсен забрал листок с заказом и вернулся на свое рабочее место, готовить ужин несносному гостю.  
Но стоило Дженсену взять в руки нож, как настроение сразу же становилось отличным, не смотря ни на что. Нет, маньяком или убийцей он не был, всего лишь шеф-повар с многочисленными медалями и кубками. И настроение всегда поднималось, когда Дженсен готовил. Это было его любимое занятие если не с детства, то с юности точно. И за готовкой он мог спокойно размышлять.  
И в который раз Дженсен думал, что утрирует на счет Джареда. Так звали его личный кошмар, посещавший Дженсена не как всех нормальных людей во сне и по ночам, а по вечерам и по месту его работы. Этот странный парень появлялся в ресторане уже около недели или может даже больше, Дженсен сбился со счета раскритикованным блюдам. На вид парню было чуть больше двадцати лет. Открытое лицо с кучей родинок, рысий взгляд из-под лохматой челки и постоянно торчащие во все стороны волосы. Еще он был выше Дженсена, где-то примерно на пол головы.  
Конечно же, Дженсен рассмотрел это все за один единственный выход к гостю, ага, как же. Первоклассный шеф-повар иногда по-детски подсматривал в круглое маленькое окошко, находившееся на двери, ведущей на кухню. Сначала было просто интересно, что же это за чудо такое, вечно недовольное. А потом Дженсен уже начал откровенно разглядывать и наблюдать за этим парнем. И чего уж врать самому себе, Джаред был как раз в его вкусе. Дженсен скрывал свою ориентацию и поэтому уже давно был один, но недовольный гость его очень заинтересовал. За свое наблюдение, Дженсен заметил, что Джаред ни разу не улыбался и в глазах, в тот далекий выход, заметил глубокую печаль или даже тоску. Как же хотелось увидеть, как он улыбался. Наверняка, это было незабываемое зрелище.  
От мыслей отвлекло шипение на плите, позади Дженсена. Вспомнив, что там готовилось, он, чуть ли не поседел при мысли о помутневшем бульоне. Но во время опомнился, и суп был спасен. Иначе бы пришлось снова корпеть над приготовлением оттяжки и ждать пока все настоится. А посетители ждать не будут. Облегченно вздохнув, он вернулся к своему прерванному занятию – нарезанию фруктового салата для Джареда.  
***  
\- Дженсен, выйди, пожалуйста, в зал. Он требует тебя… - появившись на кухне, пробормотала Лара.  
Дженсену не нужно было уточнять, кто его требует. Отложив нож и вытерев наспех руки о полотенце, он отправился в зал.  
Стоило только переступить порог кухни, как ему открылось поистине смешное зрелище: Джаред, нахмурившись, разглядывал тот самый спасенный бульон, медленно мешая его ложкой.  
Что он там пытался найти, оставалось загадкой. Дженсен решил немного пощекотать ему нервы и потихоньку подошел так, чтобы гость его не видел и громко поинтересовался:  
\- Мистер Падалеки, Вы хотели меня видеть?  
От неожиданности парень вздрогнул и выронил ложку. Как он не пролил еще содержимое тарелки себе на колени.  
\- Дда… - с запинкой произнес Джаред и замолчал.  
Дженсен мысленно усмехнулся.  
« - И совсем не страшный парень, вон, даже заикается. И почему все официанты от него в ужасе?» - как-то отстраненно подумал Дженсен, - «Сейчас мы и проверим, насколько он обоснованно ко всему придирается».  
\- И что же Вас не устраивает на этот раз? – Дженсен не пытался грубить, это было не в его стиле. Хотя, любой другой на его месте уже давно потерял терпение и вылил суп на голову этому нехочухе.  
\- Эммм…суп…совершенно…совершенно не соответствует вкусу…  
Дженсен на это лишь удивленно выгнул бровь и промолчал, ожидая продолжения критики.  
« - А Джаред покраснел, интересно. Что бы это могло значить?»  
Румянец на щеках парня разгорался с каждой секундой все ярче.  
\- И он пересолен…  
\- Что? – Дженсен еле сдерживал смех. Это было настолько нелепо, что начало забавлять его.  
Кажется, покраснеть больше было невозможно, но Джареду это удалось. Уши стали под цвет щекам – ярко-красные.  
Дженсен больше не стал мучить парня и со спокойной совестью ушел на кухню. Ему только было не понятно, зачем Джареду это все было нужно. Оказавшись на своем рабочем месте, он позволил себе выдохнуть и расслабиться.  
Этот парень действовал на него странно. Сейчас Дженсен отчетливо почувствовал это. Побывав с Джаредом чуть дольше, чем в прошлый раз, он почувствовал неутолимое желание и возбуждение.  
Его безумно хотелось не просто трахнуть, а обнимать, целовать и не отпускать от себя ни на шаг. Может, сказалось долгое воздержание, а может Дженсен банально влюбился. И почему-то от этой мысли было не до смеха.  
Нужно было срочно отвлечься от странных мыслей, и Дженсен вернулся к своей работе. Но не прошло и десяти минут, как на кухне появился официант и не с очередным заказом:  
\- Дженсен… - устало простонал тот.  
Дженсен уже порядком разозленный на себя, странные мысли, нерадивого гостя и весь мир в целом, отправился назад в зал, чудом не прихватив с собой нож.  
Джаред все так же сидел, не притронувшись к еде. Только волосы были еще в большем беспорядке, чем раньше. И у рубашки теперь были расстегнуты несколько верхних пуговиц, открывая обзор на загорелую кожу.  
Дженсен нервно сглотнул и как-то разом подрастерял всю свою злость, приобретя дозу возбуждения. И хорошо, что он был еще и в фартуке, иначе бы стояк был слишком заметен.  
\- Что на этот раз не так? – состроив ангельское выражении лица, поинтересовался Дженсен. Сейчас хотелось сначала встряхнуть этого недотепу, потом поцеловать и дальше по списку. Дженсен одернул себя, не стоило думать о подобном, когда в штанах было итак тесновато.  
Джаред поднял на него взгляд и Дженсен снова мысленно застонал. Это было похоже на щенячий взгляд. Да и если подумать, Джаред сам был похож на большого печального щеночка.  
И тут, почему-то на Дженсена накатила волна неконтролируемой злости. Даже не дав парню ответить, он, стараясь сдерживать грубость, пробурчал:  
\- Если Вас, мистер Падалеки, не устраивает, как готовлю я, может, Вы дадите мне пару уроков, как правильно это делается?!  
И развернувшись, вылетел из зала.  
***  
На улице было прохладно для летнего июльского вечера. Но шейный платок, который являлся частью формы и колпак Дженсен стянул и теребил в руках, пытаясь успокоиться. Что на него нашло?! Объяснил бы кто самому…  
Посмотрев на часы, Дженсен стал повязывать назад платок – до конца рабочего дня оставалось чуть меньше часа. На кухню возвращаться не хотелось. Сейчас бы домой и не слышать бы про этого Джареда больше не слова, не то, что видеть…  
Но работа, есть работа, нужно идти и все доделывать. Хорошо, хоть завтра выходной, можно будет расслабиться.  
Как ни странно, Дженсен провозился только с заготовками, заказов больше не было, но он все равно почему-то задержался. Еще нужно было убрать все с рабочего места и принять душ. На столе осталась свежая клубника. Дженсен заметив ее, облизнулся и взял на заметку заехать в магазин и купить себе немного этого лакомства. Может даже со взбитыми сливками…От приятных мыслей и обильного выделения слюней отвлек неожиданный стук в дверь и на кухне появился, кто бы вы думали, правильно, Джаред. Дженсен окинул его взглядом, но промолчал, лишь в изумлении выгнул бровь.  
Парень топтался на месте, явно не зная с чего начать, тем самым предоставляя возможность Дженсену еще лучше рассмотреть его. А несравненный повар буквально завис, разглядывая его. Посмотреть было на что: в строгом черном костюме, белой рубашке с расстегнутыми верхними пуговицами и виноватым взглядом. Дженсен прикусил губу, чтобы не облизнуться теперь на эту «вкуснятину». Про широкие плечи и длинные ноги он старался не думать, итак было слишком душно в этой форме, и кажется, шейный платок решил его задушить.  
Но когда Джаред заговорил, Дженсен понял, что вот сейчас он совершит, возможно, самую большую глупость в жизни – накинется на него и…в общем, и. Голос у парня был тихий и немного хрипловатый от долгого молчания. А еще он снова был красным от смущения.  
\- Я хотел извиниться…  
Дженсен заставил в ответ якобы самодовольно хмыкнуть. И видимо, у него получилось, потому что Джаред ссутулился и продолжил еще тише:  
\- Простите, Дженсен, это было глупо и по-детски, но ничего лучше придумать не смог. Надеялся, что критикой смогу Вас постоянно видеть в зале и...  
Дженсен слушал его и не мог поверить, что все происходит на самом деле. И причем, все было как-то похоже на сценарий к сериалу. Но, тем не менее, это начинало нравиться Дженсену. Не дав себе времени на раздумье, он преодолел разделяющее их расстояние, и с удовольствием скользнув рукой по груди Джареда, притянул к себе за шею и поцеловал. Это было всего лишь легкое прикосновение губ к губам. Дженсен специально не стал углублять поцелуй, предоставив право выбора Джареду. Но тот облегченно простонал и, медленно проведя языком по нижней губе Дженсена, сам толкнулся в его рот.  
Эклз не ожидал смелости от такого, на первый взгляд, застенчивого и робкого парня, но инициатива ему безумно понравилась. Падалеки неуверенно обнял его за талию и прижал к себе. Они так и целовались, стоя прямо возле двери, пока не начали задыхаться от нехватки кислорода. Дженсен оторвался от желанных губ первый и запустил одну руку в волосы Джареда, с наслаждением перебирая мягкие пряди и почему-то глупо улыбался. В глазах парня больше не было и намека на прежнюю тоску, он тоже улыбался в ответ, сверкая забавными ямочками на щеках. До Дженсена запоздало дошло, что он впервые видит эту улыбку. И да, он не ошибся в своих предположениях, улыбка у Джареда была умопомрачительной.  
Дженсен не смог отказать себе в удовольствии и провел языком в том месте на щеке, где была ямочка, потом переключился на родинку, возле носа. Джаред издал какой-то не реальный стон и Эклз снова вовлек его в очередной голодный поцелуй, одновременно увлекая к ближайшему столу.  
Джаред успел развязать и стянуть с него фартук, и забраться под форменную рубашку, медленно скользя руками по гладкой и влажной спине. Дженсен все не мог оторваться от его губ, но когда в поясницу врезался угол стола, пришлось прервать увлекательное занятие. Он быстро стянул с его плеч порядком надоевший пиджак, развернул и прижал Джареда к столу, снова накидываясь на его влажно поблескивающие и уже прилично припухшие губы. Падалеки стонал в поцелуй и нетерпеливо терся пахом о бедро Дженсена. От этого прикосновения Эклза бросило в дрожь, и возбуждение начало зашкаливать. Напоследок прикусив нижнюю губу Джареда, он попытался быстро расстегнуть пуговицы на его белоснежной сорочке. Но пальцы не слушались и, рыкнув совершенно по животному от нетерпения, Дженсен одним рывком распахнул рубашку, не обращая внимания на застучавшие по кафельному полу оторванные пуговицы. В ответ раздался тихий приятный смех, сменившийся стоном, когда Эклз укусил Джареда за ключицу и мокро зализал место укуса. Падалеки попытался избавить Дженсена от формы, но, когда Эклз хотел стянуть рубашку через голову, тихо пробормотал:  
\- Оставь…  
И снова смутился. Дженсен не удержался и улыбнулся. Легко поцеловал его в губы, Эклз так же, как и пару минут назад рывком расстегнул свою рубашку и медленно, заведя руки за спину, дал ей соскользнуть с плеч. Джаред следил за ним чуть ли не с приоткрытым ртом. Зрачки были расширены настолько сильно, что почти не было видно радужки.  
Эклз прижался к нему, такому горячему и податливому, мокро лизнул мочку уха и слегка оттянул ее зубами. Джаред застонал в голос и закрыл глаза, беспорядочно оглаживая обнаженную грудь Дженсена, иногда царапая несильно соски.  
Эклз подсадил Джареда на стол и стал возиться с пряжкой на его ремне. Не без труда справившись с этой задачей, он заставил Джареда приподняться на руках и сдернул с него брюки вместе с боксерами. Вещи приземлились где-то в стороне, звякнув об пол пряжкой ремня. Джаред рвано дышал и глупо улыбался:  
\- Так и будешь любоваться? – прошептал он, смущаясь под изучающим взглядом Дженсена.  
Эклз в ответ усмехнулся и стянул с себя брюки, все еще оставаясь в колпаке и шейном платке, как и просил Падалеки. Джаред притянул его к себе за этот самый платок и, обвив ногами талию, глубоко и мучительно медленно поцеловал. Дженсен вздрогнул от острого ощущения, когда их члены соприкоснулись, и, разорвав поцелуй, укусил Джареда за плечо, отвлекая на боль и не давая сорваться на оргазм.  
Дженсену хотелось изучить губами, руками, языком каждый дюйм этой загорелой, усыпанной родинками кожи, но сейчас он уже подходил к грани и позорно кончить, как подросток, не приступив к самому интересному, очень не хотелось.  
Джаред, похоже, понял его состояние, потому что больно, до крови укусил за нижнюю губу и с силой провел по спине, оставляя царапины. Это немного отрезвило Дженсена, даже не смотря на наличие ссадин. Он с благодарностью поцеловал Джареда в шею и принялся оглядываться – он где-то со смены оставил бутылку с оливковым маслом. Та нашлась возле стены, на столе, где сидел Джаред. Похоже, они уронили ее, когда врезались в него. Дженсен нетерпеливо дотянулся до нее, с ужасом отметив, какой холодной была металлическая поверхность. Вот идиот, а он Джареда на нее усадил голой аппетитной задницей!  
\- Прости, - прошептал он, возвращаясь к манящим губам. Джаред не понял, за что он извиняется, но спросить не успел – Дженсен дернул его на себя, подтягивая на самый край стола и целуя глубоко и медленно. Дженсен скорее губами почувствовал, чем услышал тихий стон Джареда, который сразу же разорвал поцелуй и горячее зашептал на ухо:  
\- Если ты сейчас… - Джаред запнулся. Сделал глубокий вдох и продолжил, покраснев, - …ничего не сделаешь, мне хватит пальцев.  
Дженсен, до этого ловивший кайф от горячего дыхания и полчища, бегающих по спине мурашек, невереще распахнул глаза и пару раз моргнул, пытаясь осмыслить услышанное. Вот этот…этот парень…Дженсену определенно не хватало слов, чтобы описать бушующие в нем эмоции и чувства. А Джаред, Джаред устав ждать, укусил его за мочку и снова царапнул спину.  
Дженсен вздрогнул от приятной мимолетной боли. Одной рукой попытался открыть бутылочку с маслом, но успешно опрокинул ее, измазав полстола. Он очень надеялся, что на дне что-то осталось. Джаред облизывал ему шею, пока Дженсен воевал с бутылкой.  
Наконец, получив то, что было сейчас нужно, Дженсен вовлек Джареда в очередной медленный поцелуй и коснулся входа, легонько погладив. Джаред в руках ощутимо вздрогнул, но не разорвал поцелуй. Когда Дженсен протолкнул палец на фалангу, Джаред оторвался от него, часто дыша, и прошептал, касаясь губ:  
\- Дженсен, быстрее…  
Как он мог сопротивляться ему? Никак. С тех пор, как впервые увидел в зале. Он медленно ввел палец на всю длину и погладил Джареда внутри. Как сорвалось в этот момент его дыхание, Дженсен никогда не забудет.  
Дженсен медленно двигал пальцем, лаская упругие стенки внутри. Осторожно погладил простату и Джаред в его руках дернулся, хрипло застонав. Дженсен поймал стон губами и добавил второй палец. Джаред уже подавался сам, пытаясь глубже насадиться на ласкающие его пальцы. Зрелище было еще то. Как Дженсен до сих пор держался, трудно сказать. Но сделать все быстро в первый раз для них, даже такой странный, не хотелось.  
Дженсен несколько раз развел пальцы и добавил третий. Джаред уже беспрерывно стонал. Его глаза были зажмурены и он постоянно облизывался. Дженсен закусил губу, наслаждаясь этим зрелищем.  
Перед тем, как вытащить пальцы, Дженсен еще раз погладил простату. Джаред выгнулся, откидывая голову назад, открывая красивую шею. Дженсен не удержался и широко лизнул от ключицы до скулы:  
\- Дженсен…  
Дженсен понял все без слов. Приставил головку к сжавшемуся колечку мышц и вошел сразу, до конца. Джаред громко всхлипнул и обнял его за шею. Дженсен, спустя мгновение, начал двигаться. Сделав пару коротких толчков, вдруг понял, что так, в такой позе им обоим очень неудобно.  
Джаред недовольно дернул скрещенными ногами, подстегивая двигаться, но Дженсен хитро улыбнулся и, подхватив его под бедра, прижимая к себе, опустился на пол. Сначала на колени, а потом и вовсе лег на спину. Джаред уставился на него в немом удивлении, а Дженсен ему лишь подмигнул и подкинул бедра вверх. Джаред застонал и выгнулся на нем, потом уперся руками в грудь и немного приподнялся. Дженсен придерживал его за бедра, предоставляя возможность двигаться, как тому захочется. Тот медленно поднимался и резко опускался, полностью опускаясь на член. Он закусил губу и жмурился от каждого движения, коротко вскрикивая. Дженсен заворожено наблюдал за ним, пытаясь понять, что он хочет больше: смотреть на это или поцеловать Джареда. Перевесил второй вариант. Он притянул к себе уже ничего не соображающего Джареда и коснулся языком закушенной губы, тот послушно открыл рот, впуская язык. Сил на поцелуи уже не оставалось, они просто касались языками.  
Дженсен обхватил член Джареда и тому хватило пары уверенных движений для того, чтобы с криком кончить От того, как он сжал Дженсена внутри, тот тоже долго не продержался – подкинул бедра еще раз и с хриплым стоном провалился в оргазм, изливаясь внутри Джареда. Тому хватило сил только на то, чтобы приподняться и дать члену Дженсена выскользнуть из своего тела и упасть сверху.  
Теплое дыхание щекотало Дженсену грудь, одна из оторванных пуговиц с их рубашек больно впивалась между лопаток, но в каком-либо другом месте он сейчас ни за что не хотел бы оказаться. Он обнял Джареда, другой рукой зарываясь в волосы. Тот довольно что-то промычал.  
\- Чего-чего? – переспросил с улыбкой Дженсен.  
Джаред лениво приподнялся, поцеловал его и, улыбаясь, довольной сытой улыбкой повторил:  
\- Мечты сбываются, если сильно захотеть.  
Дженсен не нашел, что на это ответить, кроме как поцелуем. Сейчас, для полного счастья ему не хватало совершенно маленькой мелочи:  
\- Джаред, тебе встать проще, - хитро улыбаясь, попросил Дженсен, - там, на столе есть тарелка, подай ее, пожалуйста.  
Джаред фыркнул, но поднялся. Спустя мгновенье на полу стояла та самая тарелка, которую он не убрал и на ее содержимое недавно облизывался. Дженсен сел, притягивая Джареда на колени, взял клубнику и поднес ее к его губам:  
\- Десерт?  
\- А шоколад и взбитые сливки? – таким же тоном ответил Джаред, но его сдала улыбка. Он откусил пол спелой большой клубники и поцеловал Дженсена.  
\- Если хочешь, заедем, - разорвав поцелуй, прошептал Дженсен. Джаред в ответ кивнул и улыбнулся, вновь показывая свои обворожительные ямочки, снова кусая ягоду.  
«И, правда, - подумал Дженсен, отвечая на еще один нежный и неторопливый поцелуй со вкусом клубники, - мечты сбываются».


End file.
